125056-4242015-morning-coffee-the-travelin-man-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- If you continue northeast out of West Grimvault, you enter Blighthaven (the Grimvault daily zone, actually a story questing zone as well with daily quests in it). If you continue to the northeastern wall of Blighthaven, the Defile breaks open and you can enter it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- As good as I can. I'm headed out to do live design in front of a client, and before then I just got a notice that I need to get a design option in that I didn't know about. So I'm a little stressed. Planning on taking the first opportunity I have that my wife isn't monopolizing outside the game to slay pixels en masse. Hoping I've got guildies with needs tonight when I'm on. | |} ---- Well I think they all give the same... but some are significantly shorter and easier to get gold in. I won't be returning to Deep Space Exploration or Fragment Zero unless the rewards are increased, but Infestation is great for the time/reward ratio. | |} ---- ---- Fragment Zero has some great points to it. With a 5 man group and renown flask, it gives the best renown rewards for the time. We tried it out and you can get a 25000 renown per run. Thats 75,000+ an hour. | |} ---- Not a big fan of chain running the same instance over and over. In a full group Veteran Fragment Zero yields a ton of renown and can be done in 15? minutes. I've been in groups that have done DSE in under 20 (it's still too long though). | |} ---- ---- If you walk into the instance door, you can choose to not rally down (I did it all the time in KV; I still need to run some vet KVs to get the side flair so Seeger's grinder can have spinning rims). Why do that if I can tank a group through it with you rallied down, though? :D | |} ---- ---- Nice! I've been running these solo because Normal Moo is a beast. But 75k an hour... I could get that amp and ability point pretty fast. | |} ---- ---- ---- If you use perspective create a custom entry for Black Box and the addon will draw a line to it when you get near it. | |} ---- I hate just sitting around doing nothing so for the most part I have something to do, usually RP events. If I've committed to a group or event I hate to just up and leave unless I'm superfluous. Unless a group already has both support roles I just can't deal with the waiting game which puts my boredom vs. not wanting to disappoint people at odds. So to answer the question: A near fully formed group of people that has at least somebody I'm familiar with. Other than that I function much better with a pre-arranged group on a schedule. The last two near groups I had we just could not find a tank so I'm also getting real close to pulling the trigger on runing out my tank gear. I think Rotter and I are going to be spending quite a bit of quality time together. Other than putting another level on my Engi I didn't get much else done last night content wise. I did hang out at the Teahouse and then somebody wanted to chat afterwards then it was time for the Boulder but by that time I was utterly dragging. I only have mild allergies but I think it's enough to make getting quality sleep difficult. Tonight is pizza night and Villa at 9pm. Might get in some shiphands or work on the Engi for an hour. | |} ---- Good idea! I forgot about being able to do that. And, yes I do use perspective. Thanks! :) | |} ---- I need to do that and for the Golden Skulls from Guantlet. | |} ---- Honestly, I wouldn't drop much for a PUG. Unless it had at least one person I knew in it. But even than, if I am busy helping someone else, no way am I stopping to go do a PUG. | |} ---- Couple of reasons: 1. I haven't seen any of the group content all the way through. I think I'd feel more comfortable seeing the topography and knowing sort of what to expect before getting into the group mindset. 2. I have the day off and you don't. :lol: | |} ---- ---- If you do go into STL 20 without rallying down, you can still get hurt, so don't go in all gangbusters and expect to live :D I actually did this once to practice running through the tornadoes- lol. | |} ---- Maybe later today? Something needs to die tonight, and Stormtalon and the Forgemaster sound like they're for dinner. | |} ---- 1. I haven't done any dungeons in a long time. Well a few weeks ago we did Vet Stormtalon that tooks us 4.5 hours bc we were learning it. Come with us, we don't care how long it takes. :) 2. Way to rub it in! LOL | |} ---- ---- We could even do a few regular run throughs to get to know the dungeon. I could use a refresher in all of them. | |} ---- ---- I don't know how much time I'll be around this weekend during the day, but I enjoy running through the normal level dungeons and would help if I were on. I kind of don't enjoy doing DPS in them with raid gear, though. If I'm forced to DPS, I might take some gear off :D | |} ---- New Achievement: Dungeon Streaking - completed a run of Normal Stormtalon and Kel'Vorath while completely naked. | |} ---- I've brought this up before- that it would be cool if there were benefits to doing content with pieces of gear missing. It would add to the replay-ability of the content as you gear up. I wouldn't suggest unique rewards, but maybe more gold/renown/whatever. Another thought- do we know this achievement doesn't exist? :p | |} ---- ---- ---- Long ago, I suggested "challenge modes" of the dungeon. Modes where you could do the content, but the friction would be turned off so you're ice skating. Or that killing a mob near another mob stacked a 25% enrage, meaning you'd have to be careful about how you kill things and can't just burn one. Or a mode where you have lightning strike telegraphs attempting to hit you the whole way through. Way better rewards for completion, especially of the whole ensemble, and nobody would be without something to do. This was when we were asking for timers to be changed from the default mode of checking medals in a dungeon (I always thought it should be on a formula relating damage taken by DPS and healers, deaths, and mechanical mastery rather than a timer) and that the timer would be a mode. Well, I do! :D | |} ---- ---- Yay on level 21! Awww, hope you feel better soon! | |} ---- Your avatar seems to be in flux as of late. Are you saving the Flutterbat ones for Halloween? | |} ---- ---- ---- This makes me happy to read. :) | |} ---- This is the main reason I have a healing set. And made a character just so I could have a tank. In fact, yesterday I did some grouping up with guildies for dungeons and I was the only one there that could have healed due to class restrictions (Well, some of them had healing alts but still, easier to just work with what was there) So good morning everyone! Not much to say on my end, just doing raid and dungeonstuff yesterday. I still absolutely adore Ultimate Protogames, although the crate room can shove it. | |} ---- I absolutely adore your forum avatar! | |} ---- The respawn guy does it for me. "Maybe this time you can stay alive" cracks me up every time. :P | |} ---- I don't know what it is but there is a great personality to this game. When I play it it reminds me of Saturday Morning Cartoons when I was a kid. Love leveling up too the narrator is hilarious. | |} ---- Not a fan of that one, thankfully we don't chat all that often. I like the cabbie and the transmat Caretaker :D | |} ---- I don't see him too often lately either. But when I do, it's because I did a stupid move like Gate into nearby mobs. <_< | |} ---- Don't know what it is about Engi but the Falkrin area around the Focus of Air is overpull heaven. Pykke has cheated death a good five-six times now. Start with three mobs, accidentally pull six more "Oh I'm so gonna die..... oh hey, they ran out of hp before I did." :blink:. | |} ---- Do you jump off the side? Cause it makes it a lot easier, imo. | |} ---- isn't it cute? :D Hi wildstar peeps! Today I'm just popping on to say hiii!! I will be streaming tonight if anyone is interested c: (Sylqt) Probably some pvp maybe some protogames again! I also need to gear up my slinger for dps so i'll be doing that :D | |} ---- Morning All :) Busy day at work but hey! It's Friday :D CptBrutal, you can get a mount at 6-ish from the rental mount vendor. I know for sure there is one as soon as you get to Tremor Ridge...if you went that direction. I'm sure that all areas have to rental mount vendor somewhere close though. | |} ---- When I hit 50 on Normal Moo the narrator said "Neat! ...What? They can't all be *cupcake*ing gems!" Cracked me up. | |} ---- Yeah I noticed the rental vendor but I was like Eh I can tough it out haha | |} ---- Oh sheesh don't tough it out. The mount is a glorious thing! Go forth and ride. :lol: | |} ---- The rental vendor is awesome actually. He gives you a 24 hour riding license, which at first might not seem like a while. Then you'll notice that it's 24 hours of in-game time, as in a full day of /played time. I think I was either 50 or almost 50 before the buff wore off haha. | |} ---- oooh, a tough guy eh? :) | |} ---- Oh well then that sounds more worth it than i originally had thought | |} ---- lol yeah i can be. | |} ---- ---- Welcome back! I'm an iced coffee addict myself! So I totally get what you're saying!! What level is your warrior? :) | |} ---- She is level 8! I have a 50 Esper but decided to re-roll because it's been so long and wanted to try my hand at a new playstyle. Usually I heal so decided to go for the melee dps. | |} ---- Welcome back! | |} ---- Thank yooooooou. | |} ---- I don't know how long it's been since you've played but make a quick trip to the Path-Hoard-A-Tron to make sure you got you amp and ability points and be sure to check out the renown vendors merchandise on your plot for points and various cool stuff! :) | |} ---- Thanks! I took a little try at the game right when the current drop hit but was a little busy so ended up not giving it an honest try. Other than that I played and quit at launch but I love the artstyle and the community seems really nice so would like to hopefully make my home here. | |} ---- The community as a whole is one of the best that I have ever seen in an MMO. The forums can be a dark and scary place but if you are an MMO veteran then you probably know that already :) Morning Coffee is a safe haven on the forums for all things Wildstar so if you have anything that you want to chat about we are here everyday :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ROFL! I'm most assuredly female :D Not only a 'dirty' Exile but a filthy casual to boot :D | |} ---- I have issues with Dominion as they do not offer pigtails for their human race unless it was recently added? | |} ---- Infestation is one of my favorites to run solo. Well Tex has been sitting for a half a year now, so no, not sad at all. :D | |} ---- Not as of last drop :( Dixie has pigtails but my Dommies didn't have that choice. I made a new cassian last week. | |} ---- Too bad. They should consider it. I like to pick a faction over how I can customize a character. Pigtails are a yay! | |} ---- ---- ---- The addon forum will have some posts about what's been updated recently. https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/forum/111-addons/ Is there a specific one you are looking for? | |} ---- I don't know of one. I use EntSpy, TapThat, AuraMastery and one or two others for looks like KoronaFrames and SuperMinimalDatatron. | |} ---- Mainly something to put little dots for quests as I am having a hard time seeing where to go on the map. Then perhaps a damage meter. | |} ---- Perspective is the one you want for quest and other items. Strikehardmeter for dps meter. | |} ---- I didn't know about that thread :( | |} ---- ---- I should look into Perspective. Does it do hidden items and gatherables as well as quests? | |} ---- ---- It seems to do everything. Like.. a whole lot. This is just the top of it without scrolling down. I just want it for quests so didn't check anything else. | |} ---- Yes, it shows you where everything is. It has a list of items that you can check or uncheck. You also, which I just was reminded of today, can add an event to track. It's the one addon I think all new comers should use when they start playing. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh, I am looking this up right now. It makes the game more along the lines of Tera combat? | |} ---- ---- This is awesome! I am using it now. | |} ---- Wow that's pretty awesome! Thanks!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I knoooooow. But there's a difference between playing with people I've known for a very long time (and even had attend my wedding) and playing with... just about anyone else. Y'know? I miss playing the game with them and I feel lonely whenever I log in now regardless of who's online in the guild. :( | |} ---- ... dammit dude I'm out of character slots. Tried as hard as I could and I couldn't come up with a lady 'nok look I liked. *hugs* | |} ---- Yeah I'm hesitant to log on to my other 50s because I have no idea what the hell to do with them. They're also on Dominion so they can't benefit from all of the sweet sweet plat I've got on Normal Moo... | |} ---- <3 she looks so sweet ... then she blasts you with her arm cannon and thwaps you with a giant nuclear sword | |} ---- I ended up giving up trying to figure out the script thing and perhaps I missed directions on what to do after you install that program. For now will just use my regular binds. Would love to eventually figure out how to bind the L/R Mouse buttons though. | |} ---- ---- ---- You should log on. When you're not around I get into all sorts of trouble. Today I found out mechari are crazy strong. It's one thing to swing around a giant blade that weighs as much as a car, when you can do it one handed the power goes to your head. Then I learned to hover. This was bad news for rowsdowers, they never had a chance to avoid the kick. Flush with stupid amounts of power and boredom, I decided to get even with one of those mouthy chua quest givers. They never had a chance. After that I went to go see my friend Tresayne. It's important on Nexus to stick close with the people you like...otherwise some purple monster will probably eat them. I really wish Torine was a faction. So come back to Nexus, because I miss you, and there are only so many rowsdowers in Illium that I haven't already killed. | |} ---- First of all, I love your Mechari so much. <3 You really have the best looking Mechari I've ever seen! :D I get jealous every time you post your screenshots. :P Secondly, I will! I just need to find the time. >.< I'm thinking of starting another Dominion character when I get time since my dominion alts are all low levels anyway and I'd love to start fresh. But then again, I miss Bozzie and Zakana Skullmender. Your screenshots give me an urge to try a Mechari again though. xD It's hard to decide! But I do want to log in more soon. :) | |} ---- You're going to make me blush. What ever you want to play is fine. I don't have any right out of the ark ship characters on Dominion, but I have a stalker at lvl 25 that I would be more than happy to tag along with your leveling. | |} ----